


I'm going to have to piss you off more often

by Maeyeollie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bookshelf, Daddy Kink, HELP ME I STILL CAN"T PICK A GOT7 BIAS!!!, He's cute, I do know that is an oxymoron, M/M, NSFW, Please read, Smut, So smutty, They're cute, angry but also kinda fluffy, angry smut, awwww~, because who doesn't love that???, bottom!Jackson, but not really, bye, cause Gyeommie loves him, crazies, it woulda been bookshelf smut but they didnt finish building it so maybe later, it's smut, okay, okayno, please enjoy, please love, punishment? kinda, thats who!, withholding orgasm, yes - Freeform, you're an oxymoron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeyeollie/pseuds/Maeyeollie
Summary: In which Yugyeom is trying to do something nice for his boyfriend but has had a stressful day and is being kinda a dick about it.[OR: Jackson knows he's been bad for daddy.]





	I'm going to have to piss you off more often

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had writers block for a while now. I've started multiple new things that I really love, but I just haven't had the motivation to finish them... Today I thought, hey, maybe I just have smut on the brain and I need to write some smut, then my writers block will go away! I know how stupid that sounds, but hey, it seems to have worked! So, please enjoy~

“No, Gyeom, you gotta-“  
“Jackson! Would you just shut the fuck up already?!” The look on Jackson’s face when the younger male yelled at him almost had Yugyeom feeling bad. Almost. But the shock melted off Jackson’s features just as quickly as it had come, and sure enough, his mouth was flying open again, words pouring out of it like he was a fucking waterfall.   
Jackson’s brows pulled together and a frown tugged down the corners of his lips. “Listen, I’m just trying to help you. If you would just hold the pieces like this…” Jackson squatted down next to Yugyeom and grabbed ahold of the two wooden pieces that the younger had pushed aside for later.   
“No, hyung. No, stop touching, what did I tell you?” Jackson’s tongue poked out past his lips as he concentrated, trying to hold both boards up perpendicular to each other with one hand and slip a screw through them with the other and Yugyeom couldn’t be certain if Jackson had actually heard him. “Hyung!”   
Jackson jumped, dropping the boards. A frustrated sigh fell from his lips. “If you would just let me help you we-“  
“Hyung, no!” Jackson’s frown only grew when Yugyeom yelled at him again. “No,” he said a little more calmly, although his chest was still rising and falling rapidly. Jackson had been pressing his nerves all day long, and he’d been fighting hard to hold back. It wasn’t often that he yelled at his boyfriend, and normally he loved Jackson’s over talkative, sticking his fingers in everything, overly cuddly side, but he’d had an extremely stressful morning at work and now he was just trying not to take it all out on the older. “You can’t help.”  
“Gyeommie, I-“  
“You were the one who insisted on white carpets when we bought this house.” Yugyeom was struggling to keep the volume down as he took the two boards away from Jackson and set them aside again, out of his way. He went back to the step he’d been working on. “And I don’t want to pay to get them cleaned again, when you hurt yourself on the tools and bleed everywhere. And I’m really not in the mood for a drive to the hospital tonight, so if you’re going to insist on staying in here, just sit on the couch, and please Jackson, shut the fuck up for a while.”   
Peace and quiet were not things that Yugyeom often got when he was home with Jackson. It was a very rare occurrence, and a pang of regret shot through the youngers chest when Jackson stood up and moved to the couch, flopping down onto it with a heavy sigh and a small pout on his lips. Yugyeom likely would have apologized if Jackson hadn’t intentionally kicked the toolbox over on his way to the couch. Instead Yugyeom just let out a frustrated groan and reached for the screwdriver, thinking he probably should have just let Jackson build the damn bookshelf himself. He was the one who wanted it so badly. But he knew there was no way the older could accomplish that unscathed. He stole a glance at the older, fuming on the couch, laying on his back with his arms folded over his chest, pouting up at the ceiling and he rolled his eyes, turning back to his work.   
Yugyeom should have known the quiet wouldn’t last that long. He only got through one more step in the instruction set before he heard the older get up off the couch. He didn’t bother to look up from what he was doing, trying to screw two of the pieces together. He barely registered the rustling of papers before Jackson spoke again. “You’re doing it wrong.” His tone was harsh, and Yugyeom only sighed in response. “I’m serious. You missed this piece.” He said picking up one of the boards. “You’re going to have to start all over.” Yugyeom bit down on his bottom lip, trying desperately to cling to his last shred of sanity to keep himself from snapping and killing his favorite hyung.   
Jackson watched the younger bite into his bottom lip, purposefully not answering him. He could see the way Yugyeom’s lower jaw shifted slowly from side to side, grinding his teeth in frustration, but he knew the younger would be even more pissed off if he got all the way to the end and had to start over. He flipped the page back to step 2 of the instructions and held it directly in front of Yugyeom’s face. “Look!” he insisted. “You missed this board. It has to go between these two.”   
“Shut up.” Yugyeom growled softly, batting the instructions out of his way. He could clearly see what Jackson thought he had messed up, but he knew he hadn’t. He’d been confused about that step when he got to it and had triple checked to make sure he was doing it properly already.   
The older male let out a heavy sigh, tossing the directions down onto the floor between them to watch Yugyeom work. “That’s a Philips head screw.” He grumbled quietly.   
“So?” Yugyeom couldn’t keep the sharp bite out of his tone.  
“So you’re using a flathead screwdriver.”  
“Again, so?” Yugyeom didn’t look up from what he was doing, but he cocked an eyebrow.   
“It will work better with a Philips head screwdriver.” Yugyeom bit down on his tongue, not responding. “You should use the Philips.” Without a word, the younger tossed the flat head screwdriver down onto the ground and stood up quickly, storming out of the room. “Hey!” Jackson called, getting up to follow the younger down the hall. “Where are you going?”   
As soon as Jackson rounded the corner into the hallway, fists curled into the fabric of his shirt and the younger male pushed him roughly into the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. “Listen to me.” Yugyeom growled. His eyes were dark, pupils blown out and he slipped his knee between Jackson’s thighs as he leaned in close, teeth nipping at the older male’s earlobe before he continued in that same low growl. “You may be the hyung, but you are not in charge here. Capiche?”   
“Y-yugyeom…” Jackson stuttered, sucking in a sharp gasp as Yugyeom pressed in closer, strong muscular thigh brushing against the tent that was only just starting to form in the older male’s jeans.   
“Who?” Yugyeom asked, tone still full of anger as he leaned down to sink his teeth into the soft skin of Jackson’s neck and he pressed himself up against the older.  
“Daddy,” Jackson whined, his hands hooked around Yugyeom’s neck, fingers tangling into the taller male’s hair and he rolled his hips forward, grinding against the younger’s thigh.  
“Good boy.” Yugyeom whispered against his skin, letting go of his shirt to grip his hips instead, holding him back against the wall. He pulled back from Jackson’s neck only to connect their lips in a kiss that was all too passionate, instantly pushing his tongue past Jackson’s lips, exploring hungrily. Yugyeom’s hand trailed down Jackson’s leg slowly as they kissed, fingers stopping just above his knee. He hiked the older male’s leg up to hook it over his hip. “Up.” He growled against Jackson’s lips, tapping at his other thigh.   
Jackson’s arms tightened around his neck before he jumped up, hooking his legs around Yugyeom’s waist while the younger’s teeth tugged insistently at his bottom lip. Yugyeom backed them away from the wall and made his way the rest of the way down the hallway to the bedroom, dropping Jackson down onto the bed. Jackson rolled onto his stomach and crawled up towards the headboard, but before he could make it all the way, Yugyeom caught him by the ankle and dragged him back, crawling over top of him. Yugyeom leaned down to nip at Jackson’s ear. “Did you make daddy angry on purpose?” He growled. When Jackson didn’t answer, he ran his fingers through the older male’s hair slowly before gripping tightly and giving it a rough tug. “You did, didn’t you?”   
“Yes, daddy.” Jackson muttered, turning his head to the side so his cheek rested against the comforter.   
“I’m going to make you regret that, baby boy.” Yugyeom bit down on the back of Jackson’s neck before pushing up off the bed to remove his own shirt. “Clothing. Off.” Yugyeom watched with hungry eyes as Jackson crawled up towards the headboard and pulled off his shirt and pants, tossing them haphazardly across the room. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his boxers to remove those as well, but Yugyeom’s fingers curled around his wrist. “Wait. I’ll do that. Get daddy the handcuffs.” Yugyeom’s eyebrows shot up his forehead when Jackson reached under his pillow and pulled them out. “Prepared for this, have we?”   
“You have no idea how prepared I am.” Jackson muttered, pushing the handcuffs into Yugyeom’s hands before grabbing for the waistband of Yugyeom’s jeans and pulling him closer. Yugyeom got up onto his knees on the bed, letting Jackson unbutton and unzip his jeans for him before he grabbed ahold of the older male’s hands, raising them above his head, pinning him to the mattress before he could tug Yugyeom’s pants down.   
“You mean to tell me,” he muttered, leaning down close, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s lips before continuing. “That you’ve been trying to piss me off all day, just so that I would drag you down here and punish you?” As he spoke, he hooked the handcuffs around one of Jackson’s wrists and looped them through the rungs of the headboard before locking in his other wrist tightly. Jackson gave a small nod, teeth capturing his bottom lip. “Aish…” Yugyeom shook his head, sitting up on his knees again. “What’s today’s safeword?”   
“Mangos.” Jackson muttered. “But I won’t need it.”   
Yugyeom rose an eyebrow at the older. “You won’t, huh? Is that a challenge?” Jackson gave a small nod. “We’ll see about that then, baby boy.” Yugyeom stood up off the bed and slowly pushed his jeans down, making a show of shimmying his hips from side to side while Jackson watched him. Leaving his boxers on, he crawled back onto the bed, hovering over the younger male, one leg again placed between Jackson’s thighs. He leaned down again, capturing Jackson’s lips in a sloppy kiss. His lips moved against the older male’s rather forcefully before he trailed small pecks down the older’s jawline.   
Jackson hummed into the kiss, lips chasing Yugyeom’s when he moved across his skin, but he tilted his head back out of the way as Yugyeom’s lips trailed down to his neck. Yugyeom had always loved the way the older responded when he paid extra attention to his neck and he bit down into the soft skin again, a smirk pulling up his lips as he heard Jackson gasp. He sucked roughly at the older male’s neck and Jackson rolled his hips up against Yugyeom’s thigh, letting out a soft groan. Yugyeom pulled back to admire the red spot, a dark bruise already starting to blossom beneath the skin. “Mine.” He muttered causing Jackson to roll his hips up again. Sitting back on his heels, Yugyeom hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jackson’s boxers and pulled the elastic away from his skin, only to let it snap back. Jackson let out a soft hiss, but said nothing, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he stared up at his boyfriend.   
Yugyeom pulled off Jackson’s boxers and turned to toss them towards the laundry hamper. He wasn’t a huge fan of messes and Jackson knew this well. He’d just been trying to push his buttons further when he threw his clothing on the floor. When he turned back to run his eyes over Jackson’s erection his smile faltered and his eyebrows shot up his forehead when he caught sight of something he’d never seen before. Jackson laid before him, legs spread wide to reveal the end of a butt plug pressed flush against his skin. The end he could see had a fairly large emerald inside of a thin silver ring. “Oh,” Yugyeom muttered, tracing his fingers around it. “This is new.”   
“Do you like it?” Jackson asked, and Yugyeom looked up to find a large smile in place on his lips.   
Yugyeom let out a thoughtful hum. “I’m not sure yet. What’s the other end shaped like? Just round?”   
“Uh, no.” Jackson’s breathing shallowed out as Yugyeom pushed lightly against the end. “It’s kinda long, and the end is angled a bit.”  
“Hmm…” Yugyeom let out another thoughtful hum. “Then yes, I think I like it.” A smirk pulled at his lips and he grabbed ahold of the plug, pulling it out just a little. “Did you use enough lube baby?” Jackson gave a small nod and the younger wasted no time in twisting the plug, rotating it until a loud moan erupted from Jackson’s throat. “There we are.” He pushed it back in the rest of the way. Jackson let out a quiet groan. “When did you put this in?”   
“Before we went to the store.” Jackson admitted, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.   
“So you’re going to be all stretched and ready for daddy?” Yugyeom asked curiously. “Good.” He muttered after Jackson nodded. “Good boy.” Yugyeom ran a finger teasingly up the underside of Jackson’s member before pulling away again to grab the lube from the nightstand. He climbed back into the bed, laying on his side next to the older male and pressed himself up against Jackson. “Do you feel how hard you’ve made daddy?” he asked, pressing his erection into Jackson’s thigh. Jackson gave a small nod, keeping quiet. Any other time in his life, Jackson could blabber on for hours on end about nothing, but here, he knew that in order to get what he wanted, he had to keep his mouth shut. He could be quite good at it when he wanted to be. “And I can’t even get relief because I have to punish you for misbehaving first. What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?”   
“I’m sorry daddy.” Jackson muttered immediately.   
“I don’t believe you are.” Yugyeom whispered in his ear. He squeezed some of the lube out into his hand and set the bottle on Jackson’s chest for safe keeping. “Hold this for me.” He muttered with a smirk. Yugyeom propped his head up on his hand and wrapped his other hand loosely around Jackson’s member, taking his time to spread the cold lube around the older male’s cock. Jackson bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a groan. “Come on now.” Yugyeom frowned down at the older male. “Don’t hold back. You know daddy likes to hear those sounds you make.”   
“Sorry daddy…” Jackson muttered again, gasping when Yugyeom gave his cock a teasing squeeze, he thrusted his hips up into the younger male’s hand.   
“I still don’t believe you.” Yugyeom said matter-of-factly, eyes glued to Jackson’s face as he started to move his hand slowly up and down the older male’s shaft. Yugyeom watched as Jackson melted into the sheets, lips parted and brows furrowed with silent moans of pleasure. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace just a bit. Jackson writhed in the sheets, hips bucking up and hands tugging at his restraints.   
Yugyeom rolled his hips against Jackson’s thigh, letting out a low groan of his own that had Jackson whimpering quietly. “Daddy, please.” There was a hint of desperation in his voice as Yugyeom picked up his pace yet again, trying to push the older as close to his climax as he could get him.   
“Hmm? Please what baby boy?” He hummed quietly in Jackson’s ear.   
“Please.” The older panted. “Please, I want you inside me.”  
“Don’t worry, baby, I will be.” Yugyeom promised. “Just not yet.”  
Jackson let out another whimper that turned into a strangled moan as Yugyeom paused his movements to run his thumb over the head of Jackson’s cock before continuing again at the same quick pace. Yugyeom continued pumping, rather quickly now, until Jackson was moaning almost continuously, his back arching off the bed and his toes curling. Then all of a sudden, he let go of Jackson’s cock, watching it lay heavy against his stomach, beads of precum leaking out and smearing over his abdomen. Yugyeom placed his lube covered palm flat against Jackson’s hip, holding him down as the older let out a string of needy whimpers. “Shhh, baby, hush.” Jackson continued whimpering as he backed away from the release he’d been so close to reaching. “I’ll be right back.”   
Yugyeom pressed a soft kiss to Jackson’s cheek before rolling away to reach into the night stand and grab out a cock ring. He rolled back towards the older male, capturing his lips in another sloppy kiss as he shifted around, breaking the kiss to settle between Jackson’s legs. Gripping the older males hips to hold him in place, Jackson leaned down and slowly licked a stripe up the underside of Jackson’s cock. “Mmm,” he hummed. “The strawberry flavored lube was a good choice, baby.” He cooed as Jackson let out a loud, needy moan, followed by a few softer whimpers. “Please daddy,” he was nearly at the breaking point that Yugyeom had been trying to push him towards, the one where he threw all pride out the window and begged.   
“I want to cum.”   
“No.” Yugyeom’s voice was stern. “I’m not sure I’ll let you do that today.” Jackson’s eyes flashed open and he looked up at the younger, desperation and a small amount of worry coloring his expression. “You may have to go to bed like this.” Yugyeom said slowly as he put the cock ring on him, situating it at the base of his cock. “And daddy will take care of you in the morning.” Jackson let out a soft whimper, but said nothing else. “Now, be a good boy for me, and I’ll think about it.”   
“Y-yes daddy.” Jackson muttered. A pleased smile pulled up the corners of Yugyeom’s lips. The begging usually didn’t follow far behind the stuttering. Yugyeom gave the older males cock a few more slow strokes while pressing soft kisses to his inner thigh muscles. Yugyeom rested his chin on Jackson’s knee as he trailed his fingers down the older male’s skin, circling them around the end of the butt plug and grabbing ahold of it.   
Yugyeom pushed it in just a little further, pulling a loud moan from the older’s lips, before pulling it out slowly. A low groan rumbled in Jackson’s chest as he removed it. It was longer than he’d expected and he set it on Jackson’s stomach. “Hold this for me.” He muttered with a smirk again. He paused, letting his eyes roam over the older male’s body. “God, baby boy, you’re so pretty like this. You’re just a mess, aren’t you?”   
A whimper slipped past Jackson’s lips before he rolled his hips up into the empty air. The butt plug rolled off his stomach, landing in the sheets. “Daddy…” he huffed softly, but his voice was louder when he spoke again. “Daddy, please, I need you.”   
“I’m right here, baby.” Yugyeom teased. “Daddy hasn’t gone anywhere.”   
“Pleeease.” Jackson drug out the word, and Yugyeom knew he’d finally won. “Please,” he whimpered. “I need you inside me. Please daddy, fill me up. I need to feel you. Please, please…” Jackson’s words trailed off and he rolled his hips up into the air again with a needy groan, the chain of the handcuffs rattling as he tugged at it.   
“Hmm,” Yugyeom hummed in thought. “Alright, baby, daddy will give you what you want. He pulled his own boxers off and tossed those at the hamper as well before lifting Jackson’s legs, hooking the older males ankles over his shoulders and lifting his hips from the bed. He gave his own cock a few quick strokes, coating it with lube, before lining the tip up with Jackson’s entrance.   
He paused there, waiting until Jackson whimpered out a desperate “daddy, please” before he pushed inside him. He didn’t stop until he’d pushed all the way inside the older, knowing he was already properly stretched from the butt plug and not having to worry about hurting him any. That was never the goal.   
Once he was all the way inside the older, letting out a low groan of his own, Yugyeom trailed his fingers over Jackson’s thighs. “You alright, baby?” He asked quietly.   
Jackson let out another whimper. “Fuck me.” He pleaded. “Fuck me good, daddy.”   
“Sure baby.” Yugyeom grunted before pulling his hips back slowly. He pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward, pushing into the older roughly and letting out a low moan. “Oh, god, baby, you feel so good.” Yugyeom started thrusting into the older male at a moderate pace, letting out a few groans here and there. Jackson’s walls contracted around him with the older already so close to his own climax, stopped only by the cock ring wrapped securely around him. The older male’s moans got louder and higher in pitch with each thrust. Yugyeom had been with him long enough to know just how to properly hit his prostate and push him over the edge, and now, with the cock ring in place, he was sparing no mercy, driving the head of his cock directly into the bundle of nerves that pulled a string of desperate moans and whimpers from Jackson’s lips, no longer forming coherent words, try as he might.   
The sounds were like music to Yugyeom’s ears, and the look of the older male as he thrusted roughly into him repeatedly, hands cuffed above his head, lips parted in a string of moans and skin glistening with the sheen of sweat that covered his body, it wasn’t long before Yugyeom was reaching his own climax. His thrusts got faster and shallower as he got closer until he was rutting against the older male. With a loud moan, he came inside the older male, continuing to thrust shallowly as he rode out his own orgasm, listening to Jackson whimper and whine beneath him.   
Yugyeom leaned down to capture Jackson’s lips in another kiss, this one soft and sweet, a stark contrast to the sloppy demanding ones he’d stolen earlier. He pulled out with a quiet groan and dropped down onto the mattress next to the older male and Jackson started begging almost instantly. “Daddy, daddy please, let me cum. I need…” He sucked in a deep breath. “Please, daddy, I need to cum.”  
“Hmm…” Yugyeom hummed in response, laying beside the older and taking a few moments with his eyes closed to catch his breath. “I don’t know.” He muttered when he finally answered. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”  
“Please, please” Jackson whimpered, rolling his hips up into the air. “I’m sorry, please daddy, I’m so sorry.”   
“I know you are, baby boy.” Yugyeom whispered in the older males ear, patting Jackson’s stomach gently. He pressed a soft kiss to Jackson’s cheek, grabbing the butt plug and the lube he’d left sitting on Jackson’s chest. “I’ll be right back, then I’ll take care of you baby boy.” He whispered before rolling away and climbing off the bed. He dropped the lube back into the nightstand drawer and took the butt plug to the bathroom, cleaning it off quickly before making his way back into the room. He put the butt plug away in the drawer, just listening to Jackson whimper needily. He loved the sound. He loved the idea of the older male needing him. And he knew if Jackson really had a problem with Yugyeom leaving him like that, he’d have used the safe word. He closed the drawer back up and moved to stand beside the bed, staring down at the older male. “You’re so pretty like this, baby.” He whispered quietly.   
Jackson rolled his hips up off the bed. “Please, daddy, please.” He begged.   
Yugyeom crawled into the bed beside him. “I’m going to unhook these.” He said, reaching towards the handcuffs. “But no touching yourself. Can you handle that?” Jackson gave a small nod. “Good boy.” Yugyeom whispered before unlocking the handcuffs. Jackson’s hands dropped down onto the mattress above his head, and he laid still except the rapid rise and fall of his chest. “Come here, baby.” Yuygeom held his arms out and Jackson rolled into them. He hooked his arms around Yugyeom, pressed his face into the youngers neck, whimpering, and hooked his leg up around Yugyeom’s waist, grinding against his lower abdomen. Yugyeom’s hands snaked between their bodies and he quickly pulled off the cock ring and grabbed ahold of Jackson’s throbbing member.   
Yugyeom barely got one full stroke of his cock in before Jackson came hard, cum spreading over both of their stomachs, his loud moan muffled by Yugyeom’s neck and tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Yugyeom continued pumping his member until he was done and Jackson’s muscles all relaxed. Yugyeom held him close, rubbing his back soothingly as Jackson let out a few soft whimpers, panting heavily. “Hyung…?” Yugyeom hummed after a few moments like that, concern coloring his tone. Jackson let out a soft grunt in response. “You alright? Was I too rough on you?”   
Jackson didn’t answer for a few moments, just nuzzled his face deeper into Yugyeom’s neck. “No, Gyeom…” he finally muttered, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “No, I’m fine. That…” He let out a soft groan and pulled back so he could grin up at the younger male. “I’m going to have to piss you off more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end of that! This was my first GOT7 story. I only got into GOT7 very recently and already I'm just smitten with the whole group. Feel free to scream at me about them in the comments. Also, please let me know what you thought of this~ Comments are 1 of my life sources!


End file.
